One Little Mistake, One Huge Problem
by Alan Slingby
Summary: One little mistake at the circus and now a huge problem has been made because of it. William doesn't know if Grell could trust him again, or if he could look at himself in the mirror either. Sebastian/William William/Grell
1. A Night at the Circus

"Hey William senpai, you feeling alright? I know that was a lot of souls and all but ya kinda look... sick. We should hurry up home to get you in bed."

"I'm perfectly fine Mr. Knox, just tired." _And in dire need of a bath in acid._

"If ya say so. Paperwork for this collection isn't due for a while so I think we can go strait home after this and work on the forms tomorrow."

"Yes yes, I'm quite aware of what happens after a collection," William felt a migrane coming on, he really wanted Ronald to just shut up and let the two walk back to the shinigami realm in silence. The last few days have been some of the worst in his life as an immortal. This mision would have gone a lot smoother if it wasn't for that vile creature being there as well. It was bad enough they were in the same location as each other but it had to go the extra kilometer and they had to sleep in the very same tent as one another. And if that wasn't the worst of it all... the thing actually bedded with him one night and William practically _agreed_ to it. Thoughts of that night suddenly traveled into his thoughts, a blush appearing on his cheeks, forgetting he wasn't alone. _It was one night Spears, calm done. No one has to know and you can just say it was rape. Honostly... demons need to control themselves when it comes to sexual drives. _Yet the other side of his mind was telling him it was his fault for complying to the event. And even better... he technically cheated on Grell.

He let out an audiable sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose before adjusting his glasses to perfection. He didn't have to tell Grell any of this. Yes they haven't slept with each other since before the Jack the Ripper case even began but his own drive couldn't have got that bad could it? Whatever the case, he'll just sleep with Grell tomorrow evening to make up for everything and only have the feeling of his red haired lover. As soon as he got home tonight he was going strait to the bath and than burn that horrible suit he was forced to where.

He stared at the hand that was suddenly against his forehead and at the blonde standing directly in front of him. "Mr. Knox... what do you think you're doing?"

"I saw your face go pink and ya feel warm... thought you caught a cold senpai. I mean- I know what circuses are like and the bathing arangments so you coulda easily caught a cold of some sort!" Ronald removed his hand and went back to standing next to William's left. "Ya totally sure your feeling okay?"

"I'm sure. Please stop bothering me on the subject. As I stated before, I just need to go home for some sleep and a bath."

"Would that with or without Grell senpai?" Ronald laughed. With Grell being his supervisor and even mentor from the Academey, the red head shared everything with Ronald. The blonde kept most things a secret, knowing if he told certain pieces of gossip he could kiss his lawnmower and reaper days goodbye. Of cource... he told Eric and Alan but anything Grell told Ronald that was suppose to be secret was only known between the five members of William's team.

"Are you asking for more overtime Mr. Knox?"

"'Cource not! I was only joking!"

"Let's save the joking for later than. I'm sure you want to be home as well."

"Yeah... my bed sounds pretty nice right now," Ronald sighed in content and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Hope we don't get a job like this for a while. Really is time consuming and I missed a party to top it all of! Can you be-"

"If it's not too much trouble Mr. Knox, I would prefer we returned home in silence. So if you could please be quiet."

"Oh um... sure thing senpai."

And just as William wanted, the rest of the walk home was done without a word spoken between the two. It was rather nice actually, not having to hear Ronald blow off his mouth for the next thirty minutes. Once back into the realm of the reapers, Ronald and William bid each other goodnight and went their seperate ways home. The dark haired reaper couldn't have been happier to take the key from his pocket and unlock the front door. Figuring Grell would still be asleep at this hour, he closed the door behind him silently and slipped off his shoes. Placing his jacket on the coat rack and his death scythe propped againt the wall, he made his way down the hall into the bedroom. He'll save a bath for the morning, he had to agree with Ronald that just being in a bed right now would be perfect. A near smile crossed his lips at the sights of his sleeping lover. Red hair spilled around him, wearing one of William's pajama tops (he bet to himself that was all he was wearing but a pair of red lacey panties), and snuggling into William's pillow. He really has missed Grell, it was far better sharing a bed with him than that creature.

He quickly stripped from his work clothes and changed into a pair of his striped pajamas (ones that the demon didn't touch), washed his face and brushed his teeth, and finally pulled the covers over himself. He was careful prying the pillow away from Grell, placing it at where his head would and letting himself be the replacment. Again, he rather loved when Grell was holding him in his sleep. Having his own arms wrap around Grell, he quickly fell into light sleep. He thought that perhaps tonight he could have a peaceful and restfull sleep.

That was until the nightmares began to stir in his head.

_It's_ _hands seemed to be touching every part of William's body. From carressing his cheek, to a firm grip on his lengh. No matter which way he turned, he still felt that horrid creature. It was the one inside of him. It was the one dominating him. William was not a man who was dominated, not to another reaper, a human, and certainly not a demon. But right now, all he could feel was that creature. His body craved attention and the demon was more than happy to give it. The gentle strokes and touches filled William's nerves, full enough to where his mind couldn't seem to grasp how wrong of of this was. Right then, he just wanted to be touched everywhere by those hands._

_"A-aaah... m-more... please..."_

_"Oh? So low as to beg reaper? Is Mr. Grell not enough for you?" it thrusted particuarly hard that time, hitting a sweet spot William never thought he had before. He didn't care if it was never touched before- he wanted it again, time after time again. It felt so wrong all of this, yet so sinfully good. It made sence how lust was one of the seven deadly sins. It was truely sinful, and truely deadly. Yet no matter, he felt so good and so right._

_"Lea-leave him out... just- AH!" the usually stoic and quiet reaper was panting and moaning benieth the fowl creature. The demon smirked, his eyes glowing pink with his own mind full of lust. It were these sins that truely showed a part of demon it truely was, where its true self would peek and come out of hiding. The greater the sin it was around, the more that was shown. Lust was minor compared to other, so it was only its eyes that showed their demon self. That usualy reddish, brown gone and replaced with a sinister pink._

_"It seems I have found your- ugh... sweet spot reaper... and just when I thought you already squirming under me enough..." it grunted, furtherly pushing down on William's shoulders to keep him in place. The powerful thrusts into his prostrate conintued, leaving William a moaning, squirming mess. His hips bucking widely to feel the full sensation of each touch the demon gave. A fire buring in his lower stomach, he dared himself and pulled down the demon into a heat and lustful kiss. His mind was truely lost, only listening to the cries of his body and nerves._

_The pleasure engulphed him, sending him- rather shoving him- over the edge. The reaper's essence coating his stomach and the creature's hand. William panted hard, laying still on the cot other than his chest moving up and down frantically. His body felt numb as did his mind, not comprehending what was happening in the following minutes. Was that what happens when you slept with a demon? Leaving you power drained and numb? _

_"Hnmm... I haven't made love in some years reaper... I have to thank you for that... I hope the next few months aren't too painful for you... we are rather short on demons because of you reapers..."_

William's eyes shot open, the room was still dark and his red lover was still in his arms. Only he wasn't peacefully asleep anymore, his bright green eyes looked at William with a concern and tired gaze. "Will? Are-are you okay?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes childishly. "You woke me up... it sounded like you were having a nightmare dear... and you were shaking and hot... do you have a fever? Ma-maybe you should stay home from work today..."

"I'm-I'm fine Grell... as you said, it was only a nightmare. Nothing more... go back to sleep," William panted. "I'll be in the bathroom... I want you asleep when I come back." giving Grell a quick kiss to the lips, he pushed away the covers and went into the bathroom. He studied his reflextion carefully. He looked drained, pale, and his face was just a shade lighter than red. Maybe he did get sick and should stay home... no- he would not leave Ronald with all that work. _'We are rather short on demons because of you reapers...'_ Did having sex with a demon turn you into one? He never read anything like that before. It was just that stupid creature getting to him. His life would continue on as normal, those days at the circus never happened. William splashed cold water on his face, trying to cool himself down before going back to bed. He would have to wake up again in two hours for work, he should just start getting ready now. William still craved sleep though. Stifling a yawn, he went back into the bedroom and placed his glasses on the nightstand.

This time, when he fell back asleep no demons were haunting his mind- only paperwork.


	2. A Pain in my Body

The pain was sudden; like a pandemonium was suddenly occurring in the very deepest pits of his lower abdomen. William clenched to his stomach, applying as much pressure as he could to ease the pain. They started almost a week after Ronald and he finished the paperwork for the large soul collection. Being as stubborn as he was, Will refused to see a doctor about it, thinking these attacks would just vanish after a few days. There were no scars or infected cuts anywhere on his body, he ate a regular, healthy diet, and as far as he knew he wasn't in the least bit ill. His head didn't hurt, no fever- nothing. Just these sudden attacks of pain were happening in his body.

He took a shaky breath, placing his head on a pile of papers he was working on a moment before. Luckily no one had walked into his office while something like this was happening. For one thing, it was embarrassing. The Head Manager of the Shinigami Dispatch Society suffering from stomach pains, stopping his work just to ease the pain- it was unheard off. His double ringed eyes shut tight and small sweat drops fell from his forehead. This really was a state he was ashamed to be in. It was at most thankful that none of these had happened at home when Grell was around. The last thing he needed was for him to nurse Will back to health- not even knowing what the problem was to begin with and ending up making things worse.

If this kept up for even a day or two more, William would have to go down to the Infirmary to find out what the problem is. No work was going to get done if this continued. Just because he was a reaper didn't mean he could play with his health and end up bed ridden because of little, stupid mistakes he could have prevented. He ran over in his head the possibilities of how he had been reduced to this state. There could have been something he ate at the circus that his stomach didn't agree too, but he would be more vomiting and nauseous if that was the case. There were no marks anywhere on his body so he couldn't have been injured. Everything that seemed likely or possible in his mind was quickly able to be rebutted.

_We are rather low on demons…_

William grinded his teeth together, a fierce snarl appearing on his features as another wave of pain washed through him. That creature! He was responsible for the state he was in! Demons could have poisoned semen for all he knew! It could have been eating away at his body! The dark haired reaper cursed under his shaky breath, declaring in his mind that he was going to kill Sebastian personally the next time their paths crossed- rules or not.

"Augh..!" thinking of the dark haired demon alone and seeing the image of its face was enough for an even worse shot of pain to course through his nerves. It was without question why interacting with demons was strictly against rules. He knew it wasn't allowed since demons and reapers were mortal enemies from the beginning of time, but he did not what would happen if involvement occurred. His eyes shut tighter and his grip increased; it was no longer just his front but his chest and back began to ache as well. Those thousand little needles were pricking everywhere, constantly and at his most sensitive nerves.

His body never experienced this kind of pain before, he was rarely ill or injured and it was always small and something he could easily brush off. But this- this he couldn't. It was everywhere, hitting everything at once, and was more intense than any previous one of those attacks he had before. William couldn't handle it, his eyes were already shut tight and his head was pounding on top of everything else. Before he could let his thoughts go on any longer, the pain was gone.

* * *

><p>Heels clicked down the hallway and a sigh was let out behind razor sharp teeth. Every day for the past week when he tried to hand in his work, William's door was locked and not a sound was heard from the inside other than small pants. Grell had grown to be extremely worried about William. At home he looked more fatigued and pale; he went to bed early and ate little. Grell first thought he was ill, but an average temperature argued otherwise. He tried asking William what the matter was but he was shrugged off and told it was nothing he had to worry about.<p>

Adjusting a rather large pile of paperwork and folders in his arms, the red haired reaper turned the corner and headed to the end of the hall where William' office was. He prayed the door wouldn't be locked this time around; perhaps he could finally get a glimpse of what was happening to his dark haired lover. Grinning slightly and picking up his pace, Grell made his way down the short hallway and knocked lightly on the oak door.

"Will? I have papers for you! I'm coming in!" he announced, placing a free hand on the doorknob, relieve washing over him as the knob turned freely. "Will? Are you even in?" swinging the door a bit more, Grell questioned if William was even in his office since there was no usual "Come in." Grell looked into the office, seeing the mass of black hair on the desk- wait, was Will taking a nap in the middle of the day? That was completely out of character. Grell pouted, finding it completely unfair on he got away with naps when the red head could never get a wink of extra beauty sleep in the day.

"William T. Spears! I want you up right now!" his heeled shoes stomped across the small space of William's office before slamming the massive pile of paperwork on the tidy desk. "How dare you slip under the rules like that! You're abusing your power of a manager and it's so unfair!" he wailed like a young child who couldn't get what they wanted from the candy store. The pout soon turned into a slight snarl, feeling angry that Will was still asleep at his desk. Usually, Grell would find this rather cute; William's hair would become disheveled and snoozing lightly on the couch from late night working. Right now, it was more or less that Grell was angry at William sleeping for leisure, it was now looking as though he really was ill and had, in a way, collapsed from his body over working itself in a weaker form.

A sudden feeling of guilt washed over the sharp toothed reaper, if William really was ill then he should help him downstairs to the Infirmary for resting properly and possible get medicine to help him recover; he shouldn't be standing there yelling at his love for napping on the job if that was the case. "Will? If you can hear me… I'm really sorry about yelling. I'm going to move you down to the Infirmary now." The red head looked around the office nervously, carrying William down through the hallway wasn't an option, he would kill him knowing he was carried and appeared weak to his subordinates. For the meantime, Grell carefully pried his dark haired lover from his office chair and lifted him almost easily into his arms and placed him down on the small couch in his office and removing his suit jacket. Grell could just call the Infirmary to come up and check on him, if it was anything too serve they could carry him down on a stretcher themselves.

Grell nodded, thinking over the plan in his head before picking up the telephone on William's desk and dialing the Infirmary (which was the small building next to the offices). He waited for one of the nurses to pick up, however, it wasn't patiently. His foot kept tapping on the floor and his eyes kept darting over to his ill boss. It was all strange, if he was sick, why didn't he tell Grell? Didn't he trust him enough so that he could tell him when he was feeling weak? Grell always opened up to him, always told him how he felt... how come he couldn't return that? It was a simple thing, sharing one's own emotions, difficult for William yes, but he could have at least tried!

"Mr. Spears? Is anything the matter? We don't normally receive phone calls from you." the nurse on the other end of the line answered suddenly, nearly startling the red head.

"It-it's not Will, it's Grell!" he shouted almost frantically into the phone. "Will is sick- well I think he is- he was napping at his desk and his forehead is sweating and-and he looks like he's in pain and-"

"Mr. Sutcliff please calm down, I can hardly understand a single thing you're saying. Please, calmly this time, explain what is happening to Mr. Spears."

"I walked in and he... he was lying face down on his desk with his arm wrapped around his stomach. I checked up on him and I saw he was very warm and he looked like he was in pain so... I thought I should call you," a small sniffle was heard, Grell couldn't be upset could he? Yes, he was worried about William but that gave him no excuse to start acting like a sobbing child!

"I'll ask a doctor to come up to check on him, please stay in his office with him."

"No need to ask twice," Grell laughed drying, eyes glued to the resting black haired reaper.

"Good, just stand by for a minutes. I'll send a doctor up right away."

With that, the line went dead on the other end. Grell stood there, silently, holding the phone to his ear as if the nurse was still on the other end. His mind seemed numb, as did his soul. Yes, he worried about William when he was ill or injured and would over react to it from time to time. But this... something felt off about this. In the deepest part of his gut, the red head felt that this was more than how it appeared. Something dark was behind this, something that worried Grell to no end.

"He'll be okay... he's always okay," he reassured himself, placing the phone back on the receiver. "Why would something so bad be happening to Will that _I_ haven't noticed in a whole week?" trying to put his spirits up, Grell forced a smile to his face and positive things to flow throughout his mind. "He's resting on the couch now... he's comfortable and the doctor will take care of him soon."

Keeping the positive attitude, Grell pulled one of the extra chairs in the room over to the side of the couch, sitting down by William's side. He had to get better, he was going to heal, and Grell was ready to help his lover in anyway possible- no matter what the outcome or what William had in the first place. Something not human nor reaper did this to him, it had to be something that damages a reaper from the inside... Grell did hear from Ronald that William had mentioned a demon in his report...

The red haired reaper let out a sigh as possibilities and scenarios ran through his head of what could have possibly could have happened to his dear William.


End file.
